The World Crashed Down 'Cause A Small Town Girl
by Sarah2313
Summary: Many people's worlds ended when a small town girl got her revenge, but Bella's ended way before that. Hers ended when Aro betrayed old friends, so she decided to end his world......


**I just spent all afternoon writing this one-shot. It was worth it though. Be prepared for character deaths. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight just this plot.**

Bella pov

It had been a month since the war with the newborns. I was at the Cullens' house with Edward. We were watching Emmett and Jasper play some violent Xbox game. Alice was making invitations to Edward and mine's wedding. Esme was cooking me dinner. Rosalie was shopping online. It was surprisingly quiet for them. I was content just to sit there in Edward's arms.

But as all good things do, it came to an end. Alice froze and gasped. Edward tensed. Alice whispered something I couldn't hear, but of course the surrounding vampires did. They dropped what they were doing and rushed to the living room where most of us already were.

"What? What's happening?" I asked frightened.

Edward turned to me. He had a defeated look. All of them did. "They're coming."

"Who?" I asked. Who could be coming now that Victoria was dead? Then, the answer dawned on me. There was still one last threat. A threat that not even the Cullens or the wolves could take on. "The Volturi," I whispered.

"How close are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Close enough that there is no hope," Alice whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry. I should have seen this sooner. It's too late for any of us…." She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

"We can fight! We'll get out of this!" Emmett insisted. I was beginning to feel sick.

"No, it won't work. Carlisle, I hope you're theories are right," Edward said. His eyes never left me.

"Me too, son, me too," Carlisle responded.

"We have three minutes. Say your goodbyes," Alice said. If she could cry, she would be. She came up to me and hugged me. "Bella, you were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I will miss you. Hopefully, we will be with you in heaven." I couldn't speak through the tears that kept coming. I nodded and she knew I meant the same to her. She and Edward said their goodbyes while Rosalie came up to me.

"I haven't been the sister you deserve to you, but I hope that one day you'll be able to know why. Goodbye, Bella," Rosalie said.

I hugged her and whispered, "Thank you, Rose. I will miss you."

Jasper came next and we exchanged a hug. Emmett was next. He gave me one of his bear hugs and said, "This really isn't goodbye, Belly. We will meet you in heaven."

I gave a small sob at Emmett's words. He seemed so sure. I could only nod. Esme, Carlisle, and I exchanged small goodbyes. Carlisle seemed like he was in shock and Esme was sobbing profusely at the thought that she might see her children die. Then, there was Edward.

I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me. He whispered my name like it was a prayer. I took his face into my hands, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare take any blame onto yourself. None of this is your fault."

"I'm afraid. I'm so scared that I won't be able to see you again. They won't let me into heaven. You are going to go there. I just hope they'll let me watch you through the gates, so I can see your smile," sobs wracked his body.

"You listen to me. This is not the end. We've gone through hell and back. They aren't going to separate us now. All of us are going to be together. Even if it means that I turn down heaven. Nothing is worth loosing you," I said with conviction and kissed him passionately.

A crash reverberated through the house. Edward and I separated. I thought of all the people out of this family that I cared about, but dismissed it quickly. Thinking of them would only make things worse. A dozen vampires in grey cloaks surrounded us. It was then I decided I wasn't scared.

Jane lowered her hood and stepped forward. "You failed to comply with the agreement between your family and the Volturi. We have come to terminate you." I blinked and my family was being held against the wall. "Hmmmm…… Aro forgot to specify order. Do you have any ideas, Felix?"

Felix grinned and I shuddered. "Well, I would like to drain the human's blood."

Edward's growls filled the room. The member of the guard tried to silence him, but when he failed Jane turned her power on him. I screamed for her to stop and ran over to him. He was grimacing on the ground silently just like in Italy. It killed me to see him like that. The moment seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, he was still. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply.

"You will not make a sound unless spoken to. Do you understand?" Jane asked. Edward's eyes snapped open and glared at her. She merely laughed. "We will save her for last. She will be able to see what she has done to this family. She will see how this is all her fault."

Edward looked at me, "No, it's not your fault. Our blood is on Aro's hands. He and Cauis are to blame."

"Whatever," Jane huffed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing will change after your deaths. Who would like to go first?"

There was a short, tense silence before Esme spoke, "I will." I gasped. Carlisle and Rosalie begged her not to. Edward's face contorted in pain. "It's the best thing to do," Esme continued, "I can not watch my children die and I don't know just let me go."

The guard that had her pulled her forward. I covered my face with my hands, but that could not stop the sounds. The fire starting, the sound of a vampire being dismembered, Carlisle screaming for his wife, someone struggling to break free, those sounds was unforgettable, but the worst was Esme's last scream.

I wanted more than anything to just pass out, to float in the peaceful darkness. I wished that they would have been satisfied in just killing me. I wished that maybe I had died when James had tried or when I jumped off that cliff. Life could almost have gone on for the Cullens if James did kill me. Emmett and Jasper would have stopped Edward from doing anything rash. He would have moved on. If I'd died on the cliff though Edward would have stepped out in the sunlight, but then again we would be together forever dead and his family would be safe. I wished a million things, but not once did I wish I hadn't met Edward.

I vaguely remember them choosing Carlisle next. He was causing too much trouble for them. He had a last message for Aro though. His words imprinted on my mind. "Take this message to Aro. It is vital that he receives it. 'Aro, old friend, you have betrayed me and my family. We were to change her in less than two months time. This will come back to get you. It may not happen in a year or a hundred years, but as you take your dying breath you will think of the Cullen family and you will ask yourself why. Why would you do this to an old friend? Go to hell, Aro.'" He turned to the guard who killed Esme. "I'm ready."

Darkness covered my view and I passed out as I desperately wished. When I woke up, time had passed. I sat up quickly. All the guard was still there, but only one of the Cullens remained. My heart beat wildly as I realized it was Edward. He looked like he was already dead. His eyes were hallow and staring at the floor.

I jumped up and disorentedly stumbling toward him. "Edward," I gasped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. His eyes flashed up to me.

"Bella, I love you. Remember that. I love you." Then the vampire who I took a minute to recognize as Felix killed him. I felt as though it was me being ripped up. My heart felt like it had been stabbed a million times and shattered like glass. I started screaming. His name was the only thing I could say.

That was the last thing I could remember before the fire. The fire of the transition from human to vampire was excruciating, but it could never amount to the pain of seeing Edward die. I don't know how I came to being changed when they were supposed to kill me. It didn't matter though. It took me less than a minute to realize I had a power. I had a dangerous power.

I left that house. I ran and ran. I was insane. I didn't know anything about whom I was or where I was going. I didn't forget it. I just shoved all of it to the back of my mind except those seven faces. I played the memories I had of them over and over. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward. They were a mantra in my head. Over and over again.

Time passed. It could have been years or it could have been centuries. It was hard to say which. I stopped running suddenly. I was in a meadow. It looked exactly like the one I had in my precious memories. Everything rushed back to me when I realized it was the meadow. I collapsed under the weight of my pain. I laid there in the grass just like Edward and I had so long ago, but this time I was more alone than I ever had been.

More time passed. It took time, but I was strong enough to stand. I made a decision to make Carlisle's words true. I didn't want to leave the safety of the meadow, but I did anyway. I promised myself that after I killed Aro that I would find some way to die.

I was going to be very dramatic. I ran to the nearest populated city. I walked through the streets. I forgot to mention I became a vegetarian. It was easy to control my bloodlust, so I had many conversations with many people. I felt sorry for what I was going to do, but this was what I was meant to do. There was a clock in a nearby store and I heard it strike noon. I turned to the tallest building in the vicinity. In my mind, I could imagine the foundation breaking. And it did. The building fell, killing people. I left to escape the dust, but not before I had the whole city in pieces. Screams could be heard for miles.

I ran to Seattle and caused the same thing. Similar attacks on all the major cities all over the world happened. I made each and every one happen. This damned world was going to pay for their sins.

In New York, people were scared out of their minds. I decided to leave Aro a message there. I found a news station and sent a broadcast across the globe. It chilled the blood of anyone who heard it and made them treble in fear.

"Every single person is afraid of what is happening and they should be. The death toll is unimaginable. You have no idea what's causing it, but I do. A small town girl who wanted nothing more than to date her boyfriend and be with her family in peace, but instead they were up against the world. Her boyfriend and family were murdered. They were murdered because of hate and prejudice. The girl's pain is nothing you can imagine. That girl's name was Isabella Swan and that happens to be me. Now the world's is paying for mistake Aro. I'm after you, Aro. There is no place for you to hide. Your Volturi cannot save you. You will wonder why you betrayed your old friends. Go to hell, Aro." I ended with cold laugh.

The world fell to chaos. Almost all life was dead when I finally reached Volterra. Everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of my feet against the stone roads. The world was covered with a blanket of dust that filled the air and swirled around me. I slowly walked through the streets. I paused under the clock tower and remembered the last time I was at that spot. The sounds of that day echoed through the years. I sighed and continued my journey to the throne room.

Everything looked exactly the same except it was empty. Empty of everyone except Aro. He sat on his throne. His eyes stared at the ceiling blankly. "I've been expecting you," he said.

"You have," I said, knowingly.

"If it means anything to you at all, sweet Isabella, I regret my actions against your family," he sighed, standing.

I scoffed, "It means nothing to me."

"I didn't think it would," he mused, sadly. He knelt down and I killed him. I left that place after. I gazed all around me. I saw what I had done, but felt no emotion from it. No love, no hate, no guilt, and it killed me. I knew the world would start over. It always did. I made my way back to the meadow and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was in…… Charlie's police cruiser? What the hell? I looked around in a panic. Charlie didn't notice. "What the? Dad? What happened?"

Charlie chuckled, "Confused? Remember, you decided to move in with me. We were on our way home and you fell asleep."

"What day is it?"

He told me the date. I went cold with shock. I unconsciously rubbed the scar from James's bite, a habit a picked up when Edward left. It was still there. Did this mean I was going to start over? Did Edward and I get a second chance? I pondered this for the rest of the drive.

Once I arrived home and Charlie gave me my truck. I asked if I could explore town and he said it was ok. I jumped in the truck and drove as fast as I could to their house. Maybe they still remembered me. I drove down the familiar streets and their driveway, but when I reached the field where their house was, there was nothing. There was no sign a house had ever been there. I felt my heart break again.

I drove back to my house. Sobs were wracking my body. There was a patch of ice on the road on which a van slid on. I couldn't swerve in time. I laughed as I realized it was Tyler's van. The irony was too much. I coughed up blood. Everything was blurry. The paramedics didn't arrive on time………..

I opened my eyes yet again. This time I was afraid of what I would find. Everything was pure white. I was wearing what I wore on the night of the Volturi's attacked. I saw them then. There was Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They were wearing clothes from the time of their deaths. A sudden understanding of everything came over me. We were dead and in heaven. Everything was perfect. There was no hate, no death, no Volturi, no Victoria or James. There was only love and pure happiness. I understood everything that had happened and couldn't begin to explain it.

"I told you Carlisle was right," I smiled smugly at Edward.

"Oh, Bella!" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "My Bella, Bella, you have no idea."

I kissed him, "We have forever together now, right?"

"Nothing will ever be able to separate any of us again. Everyone is here that you love. Everything is perfect," he answered and we kissed again.

"Guess what, Belly!" Emmett shouted.

"What?"

"We are bestest friends with the wolves! We are like all human now. No vamps or wolves!"

I smiled brightly and said sincerely, "That's great, Emmett." I walked over to Rose and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Yes, I do understand now." I turned to Carlisle and Esme and pulled them into an Emmett sized hug. I also gave Jasper a hug.

"Okay, it's time to go shopping!" Alice said.

"There's a mall in here?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, what would heaven be without a mall?" Alice asked in return and began to pull me into a certain direction. We all laughed.

Edward grabbed my other hand, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, my Edward," I answered, "For eternity."

**I couldn't make it a sad ending after all that. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**That button that says "Review this Chapter" gives you an eternity with the Cullens!**

(disclaimer: button doesn't really do that. Lmao)


End file.
